The Return
by Eri-chan116
Summary: link has come across a dark forest in search of his lost freind navi and ends up crossing paths with an old womman on the brink of death. please review nicely My first FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**I started writing this a year ago so dot yell if the first few chapters are badly written**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Link, with his trusted horse Epona walked along thru the land, venturing for many so years he came across a dark forest. Link felt a shiver go down his spine when he looked upon it and Epona refused to go in.

"Whoa girl", said link

After he had calmed her down they went into the forest. So they kept going and going and going. Finally Link realized the he was in fact lost.

"Zinnngggg", a flash of light whizzed strait passed links ear then disappeared as soon as it came.

"What was that? And where the heck am I?" he said to himself

"It's not polite to talk to talk to yourself ya know. colph colf said a rusty old voice from behind him.

Link readied himself to grab his sword. When he turned around he could see a dark figure sitting against a tree.

"Who are you?" he asked in caution as he pulled out his sword slowly. It didn't speak "who's there!"

"Oh just a old person that was freed from a cursed fate by a great spirit" said the figure

Link drew closer and he could indeed see that I was just an old woman. She looked as if she had been walking for days with no food or water; she had large bags under her eyes, short curly gray hair, and link could see threw her tattered worn out clothes a few scars on her face and body. She wore a dark green cloak with a golden triforce clip that held it together, and a small belt that carried her few possessions that she had.

So link knowing that an old woman could not hurt him he put away his weapons and asked "are you alright?"

"Oh ill be aright" she replied, "but, do happen to have some red potion on you or perhaps some milk?"

So link being the kind person that he is he gracefully handed her his last bottle of read potion and said "I don't have any milk. But I do have this."

"Oh thank you so much. In my whole you have to have been the nicest person to me ever." she told him chug chug chug "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. That fells much better. Thank you young man."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What is an old woman like you doing in a place like this in the first place?" link asked "and you said something about a great spirit who freed you"

The old woman replied "Oh both of your questions tie into the same story; which I will in fact tell you for coming to my aid.

Long ago there was a huge war in a place called hyrule. My husband was killed and I was forced to leave hyrule to save my newborn child. As I ran thru out the night I knew some of the solders spotted me and ran after me but I did not look back and I did not stop I just kept running. I came across a dark wood which I heard that if any one besides the ones who already lived there I would be turned into a tree. But the solders were right behind me so I had no choice but to go in. I did not know my way around the forest so not son after I entered I found myself ridiculously lost. Then out of nowhere a giant bird flew strait in front of me and told said to me "you have been threw a lot haven't you. If you go on strait thru here you will find a small haven called the korri forest"

Links eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh. Do you know of the place in which I speak of?" the old woman asked

Link just nodded and said "Yes" he lowered his head and thought to himself "could she? Could she really be who I think she is?"

"As I was saying" said the old woman

After that bird told me were to go and how to get there, he told me that I should go to see the great Deku tree. Then he flew off on his way. And as the bird said I went on my way to the korri forest and went strait towards the Deku tree. When I met up with him he said that he would protect my child and he would raise him to be like a korri. That my child would be

Accomplishing a great number of things when he grew up. No sooner than when he finished talking a small girl took him strait from my arms "don't worry ill look after your baby" she said

Then I told her quickly "his name is link" then POOF I had been turned into a tree. As a tree I watched him grow up but when he was sad, mad, or bored he would always come and sit next to my trunk and talk about every thing. Still he wasn't a chatterbox either. The thing that he would talk about the most was about how every body had a fairy and not him.

Link fell to the ground and stared at the old woman. A tear fell from his cheek.

"It something the matter?" the old woman asked

Link said nothing and thought "this is, this is really my, mother!"

Link sat there still as a stone staring strait into her eyes

"Are you alright?" asked the old woman

Link quickly shook his head out of daze, nodded and said "Yes I'm fine."

"By the way" she added, "my name is Sioa. What's yours?"

"My name" said link "uhhhhh?"

"That's strange" thought Sioa "This young man looks strangely like my husband when he was alive"

"My name is" he mumbled "Link"

"It is!" she cried "it is you. Link." Suddenly out of nowhere she jumped strait into his lap and cried. link sat there in shock as She cried for at least an hour in links arms.

"Link, will you tell me how you came to be a hero?" She asked him.

Link looked down at her face witch was all red from crying. He didn't know how she found out about his "hero-hood",but he didn't care and just said, "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, deep in the forbidden gardens of hyrule castle sits princess Zelda, on the steps in the castle courtyard. Where she first met link…… and they last said good bye. Now our dear sweet princess weeps about her departure, and her first, true love. She closes her eyes and remembers that fateful day when she had said good bye to the great hero of time ………

"But why must you leave so soon?" asks the young princess

"I must go now." replied link "But I have something to give you before I leave"

Link raised his left hand over top of his right hand 'fringgggggg' a bright flash of light shone out across the castle courtyard. Zelda peered down at her right hand. The triforce of courage was on her hand as well as her own triforce piece.

"You hold on to this for me until I get back and when I do, it will find me" so link saying all that he wanted turned around to leave.

"Wait!" she calls to him. Link stops and looks at her. "I have something to give you too. Take this it will help you on your quest" as Zelda walked towards link she took out the ocarina, she then placed it into his hands "I'm sure your going to need it… good bye Link."

Link took the ocarina into his hand yet he did not let go of Zelda. Link looked deeply into her eyes. He said nothing but Zelda knew that he had just said something, she did not know what but she knew it was important. Link let go of her hands. He didn't hesitate and turned around and headed to the exit of the courtyard but was stopped by Malon standing in his way. She pulled Epona forwards and handed him the reins.

"I heard you were leaving. Take her."

Link grasped the reins firmly and smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Good bye." He said. He walked into the distance holding the reins of his new horse. A tear fell from the princess's tender face.

"Good bye, link"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Zelda suddenly felt a tingle inside her hand. She blinked her eyes coming out of her daydream. She held her right hand with her left. Their suddenly was a short pain inside of her hand.

A bright light glared out from under her left hand. As she removed her hand the two triforce pieces that she possessed floated atop her. Zinnngggg! The triforce of courage disappeared in a streak of light heading northeast. She knew were it had gone to.

"GUARDS!" she yelled. Two guards ran around the corner.

"Yes princess?" they asked her

"Round up ten of your fastest men. Head northeast. You should hopefully find a man dressed in green with a similar colored hat, he also possesses a hylilian shield and a dark colored horse." She ordered the men, "I want you to bring him back for me and anyone else that is with him, if there are any. If you can bring him back to me unharmed and alive I will give you all a great reward of rupees."

"Yes right away princess" replied the solders and ran off to get ready.

Have you really returned to hyrule, link?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It took link all night and into the late afternoon but link told his mother the entire story, about ganodorf, majoras mask, and Zelda.

"So you were the one who destroyed the king of evil?" she asked him. Link nodded "this also means that you have become the great hero of time. Link nodded again. "So let me see it" link looked at her. "Show me the triforce of courage.

"I...I don't have it" he stuttered "I gave it to Zelda to hold on to it wile I was gone cause it cannot leave hyrule. It shall return to me the day I return to hyrule.

"So tell me more about Zelda." She asked him "

"Does she live in hyrule or the korri forest? Is she pretty? Or perhaps she lives in kakarikio village?"

Link knew why she suddenly was asking him so many questions, because he did not tell her that Zelda was in fact a princess. His mother had left before she had news about the princesses' birth.

"Uh..."he said as he felt himself blush "she's very-" he stopped and turned around he could hear the sound of footsteps walking through the woods towards him "get on Epona" he told Siarda, "someone's coming"

Link stood there while his mother with the best effort that she could tried to climb on top of Epona.

"Link!" she cried out link turned around to see Siarda struggling to get atop of Epona

"Uggh" link murmured and he rolled his eyes. "Tweet!" he whistled Epona kneeled down to let so she could get Siarda on her quicker. And she easily climbed atop of Epona. As Epona stood up link could see the shadows of figures surrounding him.

"There are only ten of them!" she called to link.

"Only ten!" he shouted back sarcastically link looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders.

As the figures started to move slowly out of the bush link drew his sword to his side. They came out one by one all around him and link realized that they were regular hylilian knights. So link put his sword away and so the knights did as well.

One solder stepped forwards and read a scroll "By order of the princess, you are hereby ordered to come with us back to hyrule castle and bring every body that accompanies you as well. Including any animals or pets you process that means the horse."

"I didn't know there was a princess born of hyrule" Siarda said to herself.

Link not wanting to hurt mere solders quickly agreed and followed them back to hyrule and Siarda back to her old home.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a realy short chapter but enjoy it any way**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8 is my favorate # 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 5**

They waked for a day and a half thru the woods and no one said a word the entire time. They finally reached a clearing witch link immediately recognized as hyrule filed he could see Lon Lon ranch and the entrances to the gerudo valley, lake hylia and to the korri forest. As the got closer to hyrule link could see Malon and her father bringing milk to the castle. Link not wanting to see Malon at that precise moment hid behind Epona hoping that she wouldn't see him. But Malon is a woman and spotted Epona in the pack of guards with a person on top or her. She knew that she had given Epona to link. So she knew that link had return to hyrule. She immediately dropped the reins to the horse she was holding and ran strait towards the group of solders.

"I'll be right back daddy" she told talon before she ran off "link!" she shouted "link its me Malon!" she ran to Epona and tried to look at link up on the horse. Siarda looked down at the young red haired girl and asked "do you need something dear?"

Malon looked at her in surprise "no" she said "I thought you were someone else.

"Someone like link?"

"Yes" she replied but how did you –"

"Hey Malon."

"Link" she yelled and leaped "I've missed you! How long has it been 10 years?"

"Eight" he told her

"Well if felt like much longer to me" she move forward, lips perked. Link moved his head to the side and got his cheek. Link smiled nervously.

"HEY!" shouted a solder "get moving!"

"I guess I've got to go now"

"O-okay" Malon stuttered sadly "bye"

"See ya" link said as she waved good bye "wait!" he shouted to her "will you hold on to Epona for me, just until I get out of here" he whispered.

"Alright. For you."


End file.
